Alternate Ending to Spooked
by NiksFictions
Summary: My idea on how Spooked could've ended. E/O Oneshot My second fanfic! yes I watched spooked already... Not really any spoilers except for the last two lines of the show


**_I watched spooked & LOVED IT! But this is my version of how the ending should've went down…. I own NOTHING except for plot_**

**_Alternate ending…._**

"I trusted you, why didn't you tell me?.... Why didn't you trust me?" Olivia could feel her eyes burning up with tears.

"Our feelings don't matter." Dean marched out of the interrogation room,

'It's just business...' He thought to himself.

Olivia felt cold, like she was about to fall over as Dean walked out. She let the tear that's been dangling on her waterline escape, leaving a small streak of wetness down her cheek. She stared at herself in the reflection of the one-way glass.

'He left you, you didn't deserve him… How could you have been so stupid?' she told herself.

She walked up to the wall and supported herself by folding her arm against it, her face buried in her sleeve as she sobbed.

*************************

Elliot avoided making eye contact as he sat at his desk when Dean walked out. Then he realized something…

"Where's Olivia?" Dean was already heading for the door.

"Same place as before." He said, his body half way through the door.

Elliot decided to check up on her, just be sure Dean didn't do anything stupid. He began making his way to the interrogation room, when he heard her sobbing. Elliot slowed down his pace, and quietly peeped his head out around the wall. His heart broke, his stomach churned, and his legs turned to a guilty mush at the image. He had never seen Olivia like that before.

Olivia saw him come in through the corner of her eye. She lifted her head up, and looked Elliot.

Instinctively, she quickly hid her face, praying that he didn't see her tears, even though she knew he had.

"What are you doing here?" She asked while trying to wipe away the rivers of wetness off her face.

He ignored her question, and instead walked up to her. She refused to look at him. Elliot was only a few inches away from her face.

"I'm sorry." He meant it.

She looked up at him.

"For what?"

"For not stopping him from hurting you." He wished he had tried harder than he did to keep Dean away.

"El it's not your fault." Her breathing returned back to normal, and her eyes stopped tearing. She was looking straight into his blue eyes.

Now Elliot felt like crying. There Olivia was, hurt deeply and he could have prevented it if he had just been more protective of her.

He didn't know what to say. He felt like it was his fault. He felt like he had to apologize. But he didn't know how too. He never realized how fragile Olivia was.

Then he got an idea, a recurring idea that always seemed to pop into his head. But he never acted on it. Except for now, he let his guard down and didn't think twice.

Elliot took another step closer to Olivia. He gently cradled her face with his hand.

Olivia felt her breathing speed up, when she felt his touch.

"El.." She barely managed to choke it out in a whisper.

'What the hell is he doing, Elliot stop it, your married! God damn it' Olivia thought to herself. But she couldn't protest, nothing came out of her mouth.

Elliot leaned in, and before Olivia knew it, his lips were crushing down on hers.

'Oh my god.' Olivia thought to herself. She kissed him back. She felt like the wind was being knocked out of her and she loved it.

Elliot savored the beautiful, sweet taste of pure Olivia.

Elliot's tongue begged for entrance against Olivia's lips. After a few tries, Olivia opened her mouth for him and he finally got in.

Elliot's hand was still cradling Olivia's face, while the other arm was wrapped around her waist.

Olivia placed both hands under Elliot's muscular arms, and wrapped them around her back.

There kiss had turned into a full make-out session, and a battle of tongues and control.

Elliot lifted up one of Olivia's thighs with the hand that was on her waist, and pressed Olivia up against the wall. Then Olivia's instincts kicked in… she realized what they were doing, and pulled herself away.

Olivia's back was against the wall and Elliot was a few inches away from her face. They were both out of breath.

After a few seconds of trying to catch her breath, Olivia said..

"Elliot what the hell are we doing?"

Elliot's hungry, lust expression on his face turned into guilt and realization.

"Liv, I'm Sorr-"

"Your married Elliot!"

"I'm sorry… I-…" he sighed. "I just couldn't stop. I know it was stupid and I shouldn't have done that."

Olivia's heart was melting. She knew that she had loved it, but she also knew that it was wrong.

"No, you shouldn't have."

Elliot was feeling so stupid. He could've sworn Olivia felt the same way as he did. Elliot was about to make his way out, when Olivia touched his shoulder.

"Look, it was amazing, but it's wrong… We could lose our jobs and Kathy---oh my god you cheated on Kathy!"

"Kathy and I are in a broken marriage…" Elliot stared at the floor.

"I know, look don't think I don't feel the same, because I do… but it's just so wrong, but it feels so right and… maybe we should just…ughhh.." She sighed. She didn't know what to do.

"Maybe we should just take this one step at a time, and see how it all works out." Elliot suggested.

Olivia nodded and she felt the corners of her mouth curl when she saw Elliot's adorable puppy dog face.

Elliot placed a hand over Olivia's waist and they both went out the back door…..

'dot…'dot……'dot

**_LOL- yeah I know I cheated I watched spooked online! Uggh I feel so bad. But wasn't the cradling SO cute! I like almost died…._**

**_Please review!_**


End file.
